User talk:Dragonfly82
Fictional Stories Hi, Mystical(Charmed)Nut. The story those come from is called "The Halliwell Death Trap" which came out of two conversations on a proboards site I am on. One of the conversations was about a Charmed/Supernatural crossover, which I will explain the relevance to your question in a minute. The other conversation was about how one of the people on the site absolutely refuses to acknowledge season eight as canon. Both ideas caught my attention, so I decided to try and combine the ideas and make a story. In order to do this I made season eight into a dream world of sorts To quote Christy in the story, "She kept pushing me away into some sort of fantasy world, as if I was so much garbage. She had a nasty sense of humor, let me tell you. I starred as the villain and I had no control. It was always the same stuff. I was kidnapped by demons and by the end of it, my own sister killed me because I tried to kill her." The "she" in the quote is the second "Christy" list on the fanfic site right now. She's not actually Christy. Instead she was possessing Christy and thus had her form. She was the sister of the Woogie and angry when they vanquished Zankou due to him having the Woogie in him at the time. Christy in the story does have the firstarter powers that Christy did in Charmed (although her sister Billie is a powerless witch who excels at spells). In this story, Christy grew up with Billie until the time at the end of season seven when she had the misfortune to be possessed by the Woogie's sister. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue in a dream state due to a spell to protect them also ended up experiencing this "fantasy world" Christy mentions. She's only in a few chapters where she actually talks, but she's very excited to learn that her dog had puppies while she was possessed. The relevance to Supernatural in this conversation is that the Woogie's sister possessing Christy made me think of how they portray demons on Supernatural, so I turned the Woogie and his sister into Supernatural style demons. There's a lot more Supernatural involved in the story, since it does have the main characters from the show in the story, but they aren't relevant to your question. What about your Christy? What did you do with her? StoryGirl83 (talk) 03:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) That is definitely interesting that we came up with similar ideas there. Believe me, I know season 8 is canon. It's just that one person was really insistant that she wouldn't accept it. Personally, I also accept the comics as canon (although none of my fanfics take them into account due to when my fanfics were started), but I know that this is very contraversial as well. I have a friend who calls them official fanon. I try not to bring up the topic. I'd like to write a series that includes the comics, but I have so much going on I have recently decided to bring a comic only character into my series. If it became relevant to my story for any reason (and if Christy shows up, again, I imagine it will), I will probably give her a name where Christy is only a nickname, too. StoryGirl83 (talk) 03:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, it's been a while, so I don't recall all the details, but the particular board I was on tended to be big haters of Billie and Christy. I'm not, but a lot of those on there were, so I think that was probably part of it. In my main series (Charmed: Heritage) I try to follow the canon of the show through season 8 (again, started before the comics). My Witch Hunts Series connects to it, but for the actually series, it only follows the canon through Morality Bites, so I play with a lot of things. For example, Sam doesn't die at the lake. Charlene Hughes survives season two only to be killed by Cal Greene in that particular series. Oh, and I end the series (when it crossovers to combine with Heritage) by killing two of the Charmed Ones. Second Chances follows the show up until Centennial Charmed. After that it makes some major changes. The Chris Chronicles is a point of view series of Chris' thoughts in season six. Reborn (working title) on the other hand is a total rewrite of the entire series and almost completely ignores the canon of the series. I have a six season episode guide for that one. Much of these aren't written, only outlined. I'm still in season one (of six) for Heritage and most of the others only have a partial episode written if that, but I have big plans and I intend to see them through. StoryGirl83 (talk) 03:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I am definitely happy with my own creations, busy, but happy. Yes, the Stillman sisters were a joke, but for me they were a joke that made me laugh even if they were pretty stupid. And I love the concept of them. I imagine not a lot of people agree with me, but that was quite possibly my favorite episode of that season. StoryGirl83 (talk) 19:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I had noticed that about the lack of female darklighters, althought there really was a lack of darklighters all together. They had a few, but not very many. I decided to remedy that with my series. I have a group of what I call "Good Evil Hybrids". Their leader has a demonic father, witch mother. There is one member who is the son of two entirely different types of demons. Another has a witch father and a (deceased) warlock mother. The final two are half a type of demon and half darklighter. His father is a darklighter and his mother was a scabber demon. Her father was a grimlock and her mother is a darklighter. Anya Wilkinson, my female darklighter, has yet to show up in the series, but her daughter hasn't shown up much yet either. Anya will be showing up in time and she's already been established in my mythology as a female darklighter. I'll probably have more in time. As to the other, I really have no idea what to say to that. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense and no one did explain it. I get the sisters not being able to use their powers on each other (if that were actually the case, which it isn't . . . it's just Piper). That could be connected to their emotional connection to each other blocking them or something like that. Unless someone literally messed with the ability to freeze so that it was some sort of identifyier to aid good witches in telling another of their kind without worry (you know of harming the other if they weren't. Using the ability to blow someone up this was would be a bit messy and dangerous). StoryGirl83 (talk) 18:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) That's part of what makes it fun to be a fanfic writer though. We get to make up all those things the show failed to address. StoryGirl83 (talk) 04:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm pretty sure it shouldn't. Paige is human. She is a human who is also a witch, but she's human. She's a human with whitelighter powers, but still human. Despite having wings (or at least they call it clipping their wings), whitelighters aren't angels. They are deceased humans with powers. They aren't actually guardian angels, that was just a term used to give an idea of what they did without a long explanation. Guardian Angels appear in the season seven episode "Someone to Witch Over Me" and they are definitely different than whitelighters. Under race I put witch / whitelighter and caucasion, although strictly speaking not one of those is a race. Witches and whitelighters are definitely not a seperate species. Warlocks are, or at least they gave up their humanity to the point of not being able to bleed, but witches are still very much human. You have definitely made me think, but probably not on what you thought I would think on. I would probably delete the race category and change it to skin tone and magical race (which is still pushing it, but at least closer). StoryGirl83 (talk) 22:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay. If you disagree, I am open to hearing why you disagree. Please provide where in Charmed your view point on the topic comes from. I am willing to provide quotes, if you wish, to support my view point. If provided evidence which proves a view contrary to my view point I am willing to admit I am wrong and change my view point, but I do insist on quotes and/or screenshots or at the very least enough information that I can locate the quotes or screenshots myself. StoryGirl83 (talk) 01:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Are we talking about Charmed right now? Because I'm talking about Charmed and either the information is there on the show or it's not. I will respect your wish to not discuss it (beyond this post) even if I am confused. StoryGirl83 (talk) 19:43, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure, we can talk about fanfictions. My fanfictions have been at a standstill for a while. I had a major issue with the flash drive where the latest version on my fanfics where and it took me a while to collect all the pieces I lost and even with that I keep looking at scenes and seeing things that are no longer there, but having no idea how to rewrite it. As long as those things persist in my mind, it's difficult to rewrite it differently, but you are never going to rewrite something the same way, so it's tricky. Because I really want to keep this series going, I have recently tried something different. Prior to this all of my fanfics were on Word. A few days ago I started grabbing all the pieces I could find (and that just made me realize how badly I had pieced together this current story) and putting them on Scrivener, a writing program I have been using for my original stories since December of last year and have been loving. There is one piece of the current scene that is screaming in my brain right now, so I've been trying to figure out if I have a copy of it somewhere (I can almost swear I reread it within the last week and that's why it's so fresh on my mind, but I can't locate it anywhere). The most frustrating part is that I have a huge amount of the rest of the story written, but I can't get past this one point. Paige and one of her nieces are in a conversation with a ghostly ancestor who thinks they should summon her husband (and they should), but I want the scene to reflect the great pains someone went to in order to keep husband and wife from being together, even in death. I also want to utilize all of the people in the scene (and after killing one and kicking out another, I still have seven). Once the summoning is dealt with, there is a flashback scene (this story deals heavily with events that began in 1637 which the Charmed Ones and their family are trying to end without killing the entire planet. It's rather an extreme for me because I have the hardest time killing characters . . . I've killed somewhere around 11,000 characters and counting in this one and they are dead. Of course, they are nameless, faceless, so it's not as hard to deal with as characters I know. I made myself deal with that for this story as well, but while that scene is written, it's later in the story, so not posted. I hope that didn't go on too long, but I have been been needing someone to talk to on that subject ever since I started putting the pieces together, again, so thanks for asking the question. How are your fanfictions coming?StoryGirl83 (talk) 05:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I did back up. I just didn't back up all in the same place (a.k.a. not a deliberate backup). I pretty much was about ready to cry when after several days I still hadn't found a copy of one of my stories (it is now backed up in about five different places). Thankfully, I had sent the entire thing to a friend in a PM. The guy still hasn't opened up the PM, but I was very happy when I found it. Since it deals with major spoilers, I wasn't about to share it with very many people, but he knows pretty much anything he wants to know about the series (which isn't always much, but when he's interested he can find out what he wants to know). I may need to print out the story and hand it to him the next time I see him. I have also been using my desktop's harddrive as a backup (I use the external drive for normal saving, so that it's portable . . . and because I have had the entire computer die on me one time too many). Earlier today, I found a hardcopy of most of the scene I was missing . . . pretty sure there is a digital copy with more somewhere, but this should be enough to get me through. I also using my wiki (the fanfic one) for more and more. I haven't posted any stories there at present, but it's something I have considered. Right now, I've been posting links to FF and/or my proboards site. I really want to get into my next season, but I think I have five more episodes in this season after I finish this episode. I'm aiming for 22 episode seasons since that's what Charmed had most of the time. I had calculated out 22 episodes and then I had two two-parters messing up that dynamic. Then, I had to reorder events in season two (I forget why) which gave me the chance to make some changes to the end of season one and I think the episode I plan as the finale now is much better in that place. Your wiki looks pretty interesting. You're good with the color scheme as well. I browsed through it a little. Looks like you've been doing a lot with it.StoryGirl83 (talk) 22:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC)